Ice planet
by oOHereIAmOo
Summary: A mission to an unexplored ice planet evolves different than planned for McCoy and Spock.


Plot: The Enterprise was attacked during the praparations for a mission on a yet unknown ice planet. While Spock and McCoy were ready to be transportet and waited for Jim, something unexpected happend. The lights went out, they heard an explosion, people were screaming everywhere and the next thing they could remember was only the two of them waking up in endless ice.

"What the hell was that? My head feels like I have a jackhammer running wild inside. Spock are you... Spock!" When the physician looked around, he noticed Spock still lying on the ground. He rushed to his friend to see what was wrong. The Vulcan was breathing heavily, clearly in pain. McCoy tried to provide an overview to assess if Spock was in acute danger or not. He kneeled down in front of his friends pain distorted face and touched his shoulder soothingly. "Hey, breath slowly and tell me where it hurts."

Step by step Spock regained his control. His breath normalized and he tried to sit up and moaned.

"Caution, you damn Hobgoblin! Lay down. I want to check if you are injured." McCoy commanded. Nevertheless Spock went on, ignoring the hand that remained on his shoulder. "No need, doctor. I am injured, but it is not life threatening and without any kind of medical equipment it isn´t necessary to examine the wound."

"Nonsense! I am the doctor and I say what is necessary and what´s not. Now show me -" In this moment his view turned to his friends legs and he saw it: Spocks right trouser leg was torn and revealed a deep cut. There was no green hodgoblin blood splashing around so it seemed like whatever did this had not hit an artery. But considering of a Vulcans anatomy, the muscle comparable with the human quadriceps was severed. Not immediatly life threatening but not good either.

To make matters worse a blizzard announced. The temperature dropped a few degree and McCoy started to shiver.

"Doctor, you should go without me and find shelter. A snowstorm is coming in twenty point five minutes."

"No way I leave you behind. Not that I´d like you. According to me you´d be a great ice statue. But Jim would kill me." Bones teased Spock while he helped his friend to get up.

"My body is more resistant against temperatures under minus..."

"Yeah, just shut the hell up. C´mon."

Spock inhaled sharply when he tried to put weight on his right foot.

"Your leg is half detached and you wanna walk by your own? Really?"

Bones took one of Spocks arms, put it over his shoulders and wrapped his other hand around his friends waist to support him.

It took about ten minutes until the first mountains appeared. Spock had to concentrate very hard in ordner to not whimper in pain. Meanwhile Bones struggled with the bitter cold wind.

"Do you see a cave or something like that?" he asked his mate with chattering teeth.

"Yes. On the left, fourteen point three meters from our position."

McCoy muttered something and stopped abruptly seemingly with no reason.

"Doctor, why..."

Bones sneezed suddenly and Spock raised one eyebrow while looking at him.

"Under this circumstances getting sick wouldn´t be uncommen notably..."

"Why didn´t I just left you behind when I had the opportunity? I´m not getting sick, I´m simlpy fucking freezing to death!"

They reached the shelter just in time. A few minutes later and they´d been buried under a snowdrift.

It was a huge cave and it seemed like the two Starfleet members weren´t the first ones with the idea to hide in here. Someone had lived in this cave before. There was an old fireplace and a pile of wood.

Without checking if the former occupant of this place was still around, Spock and McCoy both collapsed exhausted on the ground. The Vulcan was paler than usual and had to suppress a scream when he sat down and leaned against the wall. The physician was still shivering, his lips and fingertips turned blue.

"Doctor, we should try to make a fire in view of your decreasing body temperature." Spock suggested.

"R-r-really?!" McCoy replied shudderingly and lifted himself up awkwardly. He went to the wood and took four slices. At the burn spot he found it difficult to make a fire with almost numb fingers. It took some time but finally smoke rose up and hot, red flames followed. He sighted in relief.

McCoy stood motionless at the fire for about two minutes until he returned to Spock. "Leastways we´re not locked in an accursed fridge. Let´s warm up your green, emotionless blood." He announced and picked up his friend.

With the physicians help Spock limped the short distance and lay down in front of the fire. McCoy turned to fetch more flammable sticks. Now thawed he recognized a skeleton in the corner behind the pile. "Wow, seems like I found our former tenant."

Back he fueled the flames and sat down next to the Vulcan who closed his eyes in the meantime. "Hey, are you alright?" the doctor asked in concern and touched Spocks shoulder.

"I´m evidently not alright through the fact that I am injured."

"Sure. I reword what I said: Are you alright despite the circumstance that one of your legs right now is an aching, useless lump of flesh?"

"I am on conscious, fully oriented and meditating."

McCoy was still shivering and Spock heard his teeth rattleing.

"Are you alright doctor?"

"What have I done to deserve this?" he whispered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit fro-frosty" He stuttered. "Y-you are injured so you are my p-patient and I am the doctor."

"Being a medical practitioner does not preclude you can catch an illness."

"You should stop annoying me if you want to preclude getting more injuries than you already have." He sounded not half as threatened as he had planed.

"With all due respect doctor, in order to prevent serious health issues you should lie down next to the fire and I could keep your body warm from the other side."

"Wait, WHAT?! You wanna cuddle with me? Hell, no!"

"It is not my intention to…"

"I don't care for your intentions. I'd prefer to die in peace rather than to spoon with a pointy eared robot."

McCoy still stood in front of the fireplace. His arms were wrapped around himself while every muscle in his body trembled unceasingly.

"That's illogical. The survival instinct in a mentally healthy human being would not allow you to let this option untried."

"We will see" McCoy replied.


End file.
